


Jailbait

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit
Summary: Merle Dixons Daughters best friend is nothing but Jailbait .......and he's enjoying every second of it





	Jailbait

“Fuck brother have ya seen her?” Merle groans kicking a rock across Daryl’s driveway.

 “The sexy lil friend of Daisy’s?” Daryl asks.

 “Yeah. Fuck she’s been at the house, been walking around with a fuckin' hard on.” Merle adjust his still half hard cock, from just talking about her.

“You, dirty old pervert.” Daryl laughs. “Comin' from the one that just called her the 'sexy lil friend',” Merle chuckles. “Fuckin' struttin' around in short shorts, tight ass tank tops, legs a mile long and a rack from God himself. I swear I think she dresses like that when she come over on purpose,” Merle shakes his head. “Anyways I’m gonna get back home, hopefully they have finished their whatever they were doin', and they took her home.” Merle says bye to Daryl and hops in the car and heads home.

 He pulls in beside his truck, the hood still up on it, he gets out of the car. “Damn thing.” He spits slamming the hood down. He walks the short distance to his house, hoping she was gone. He opens the front door, and walks in, kicks his boots off in the mud room, and walks to the living room. “Fuck me.” He mumbles seeing his daughter's best friend Becky sitting cross legged in his laz-e-boy… in his fuckin' t-shirt.

 “Hi Mr. Dixon… um I didn’t bring anything to sleep in, is it okay if I sleep in this?” She pouts, looking up at him with an innocent look on her face.

“Uh… yah… sure, where’s Daisy?” He mumbles trying not to look at her tits in his shirt, he could tell that she wasn’t wearing a bra… he doubted she had panties on either.

 “In the shower, we went to the creek, and got all muddy had to take a shower had mud all over us.” She smirks running her hands over her thickly smooth tan thighs. “Beck come 'ere.” He hears his daughter yell. Becky smiles at him jumping out of his chair, the shirt riding up showing him he was right about the panties.

 “Fuck.” He growls falling into his chair, rubbing his hard cock through his rough jeans. 

The next Day:

 “Hey, do you need anything, I’m runnin' into town?” Merle asks his daughter trying his damndest to not look at the 16-year-old jailbait that had him jerkin' off till he fell asleep the night before.

“No, but can you take Beck home, she was called into work and I’m in the middle of cookin' dinner?” She asks.

 “I can wait to go to town, take over dinner, you can take her home.” He offers not wanting to be alone with her when he remembered she lived almost an hour away.

“Pops, I’m frying chicken, I've seen you burn water, hell you ain't cooked since ma left.” She laughs.

“Yeah, okay come on.” He grunts turning his back to the girls, feeling his cock jerk at the thought of being alone with her. Merle follows the girl out to his car, his eyes glued to her barely covered ass, those short jean shorts riding up with every step. He’s surprised to see her slide in the seat up and crawl in the back seat, even if his cock was happy when she bent over. He adjusts himself and goes to the passenger door, and leans down on the door she had pulled shut lookin' back at her. “Um, you can sit up here if ya want.” He tells her praying she says no as he glances down at his cock, that was visible even through his loose-fitting jeans he decided to wear because the jailbait was there.

 “Oh, I’m okay back here thank you though,” She smirks looking at him. Merle nods his head and stands up walks to the driver’s side and gets in the car. “Thank you for letting me ride yo… with you Sir.” She smirks after he pulls his door shut. “No problem.” Merle grits his teeth, her little slip of the tongue and callin' him Sir, going straight to his cock, he palms his cock as he starts the car. 

Becky squirmed in the back seat of her best friend’s dad's Chevelle, she had always loved the car. She watches as he stretches his long-muscled arm across the front seat, absent mindedly tapping his fingers on the headrest before wrapping them around the headrest. The longer she stared at his broad shoulders and long arms in that white wife beater he wore all the time had her squirming even more, then there were his fingers so long and thick. She had always had the biggest crush on Daisy’s dad, he was big and built, and just oozed manliness, and to her was sexier than any boy her age. She didn’t really know how old he was, she only knew he was older then her dad, and that her dad didn’t like him much… at all.

She squeezes her thighs together, she had been touched before, she had had sex once before, but she knew none of the high school boys would hold a light to Merle Dixon. She had heard many of the women in town and even the next town over talk about his talents in the bed, when she would sneak to the bars with Daisy, Daisy begging to leave so she didn’t have to hear about her dad and her uncle. She would go home and touch herself at the thought of her best friend's dad… like she had the night before, seeing him all greasy and dirty from working on his truck, then smelling him on his shirt she slept in. She used the shirt to clean herself up before tossing it in his bathroom, knowing Daisy refused to wash his laundry, calling him a man whore.

She didn’t care what she called him, she wanted to feel his big rough hands on her, his thick fingers on and in her… she wanted to know if all the stories she had heard about how good he was, were true. She smirks as she looks up in the rearview mirror, as she unbuttons her jean shorts, the pair she hid way back in her closet and only wore when she went to Daisy’s house. She slowly unzips them sliding her hand deep into her shorts she hoped this didn’t backfire and he was disgusted by her. She was so wet, hell she stayed wet when she was around him, or when she heard stories about him, or just thought about him. Her eyes close and her head lolls back on the headrest as she runs her fingers through her juices, between her lips… sliding down in the seat, biting her lip as she teases her clit.

Merle grips the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turn white, trying to keep his mind off the girl in the back seat, hell he didn’t even risk a peek in the rearview mirror. He goes to turn on the radio when he hears shuffling in the back seat shortly followed by what he swore was a moan, he moves his hand away from the radio, and to the steering wheel. Still not looking in the rearview mirror. He almost jerks the fuckin' car into the ditch, when he hears the pretty lil 16-year-old moan his fuckin' name. He jerks his eyes off the road and up to the rearview mirror. “Holy fuck.” He gasps, when he sees the girl, her head thrown back her auburn hair a mess, her eyes closed, long tan legs spread, one hand squeezing her tit the other hand in her shorts playing with herself in his back seat.

He slows down and looks back at her, her blue eyes open now looking at him. “Please… I want you Merle.” She moans bucking her hips, he could tell she had slipped a finger inside herself.

“Fuck,” He wasn’t gonna turn that down, he speeds back up looking for a place to pull off the road, finally finding a place he whips the car off the road down a dirt one, and behind some trees. He turns the car off, and looks back at her. “You sure little lady?” He asks.

 “Yes, Daddy please.” She pouts pulling her hand out of her shorts offering her drenched fingers to him.

“Holy hell,” He grins hearing her call him Daddy had his cock leaking precum, he had never moved faster than he had at that moment, grabbing the girl's hand sucking her fingers into his mouth. She tasted really fuckin' good, he wanted more. He throws the door open jumping out of the car, pushing the seat up, reaching into the car, pulling her out to him, her giggling the whole time. “You taste real good sugar.” He growls attacking her neck, kissing her wanting to leave his mark on her young skin, but restraining himself.

He feels her soft hand run under his shirt, hearing her squeal when he picks her up, walking her to the front of his car laying her on the hood. “Let me see sugar,” He demands. She smiles as she pulls her tank top over her head dropping it behind her, reaching behind her unbuttoning her bra pulling it off of her arms, dropping it beside her.

 “Fuck sugar.” He growls running his rough hands up her sides to her tits, squeezing, they fit perfectly in his hands, she moans when he pinches her hard nipples. “Feel good baby?” He smirks puling his wife beater up over his head tossing it to the ground.

 “Real good Daddy, been wanting to feel your big hands on my skin.” She answers.

 “Oh yeah… for how long?” He asks leaning down licking one of her nipples, as he pinches the other.

“Long time,” She gasps when he sucks her nipple. “Want you to fuck me too.” She purrs.

 “Good God girl.” He grunts pulling her to her back, his hands running down her body stopping at the hem of her shorts looking down at her.

“Please Daddy.” She moans, lifting her hips, so he could pull them down her long legs. He runs his hands up her soft legs stopping at her thighs, she smiles as she spreads her legs.

“Fuck me,” He growls licking his lips, when he finally sees her wet pretty pussy. He runs his thumb over her wet lips, her hips bucking at his touch, he slips his thumb between her folds feeling how wet she was. “So wet for me sugar… fuck!” He spreads her lips licking his at the sight of her glistening pink pussy.

 “Always wet when I’m around you,” She blushes, moaning when he rubs her slit with his thumb. “Please… oh God, please fuck me Merle!” She gasps.

“You ever been fucked before?” He asks teasing her hole with his middle fingers.

“Yeah, but he wasn’t that big, it wasn't fun at all.” She moans.

“Well Sugar, it's time for Daddy to make you feel good,” He grins slipping a finger into her, she was tight. He works his finger in and out of her a few times before slipping in another earning a gasp from her. “Don’t worry I got ya.” He moans in her ear kissing her neck, he turns her face to his kissing her, slipping his tongue in as he slips another finger into her, fingering her, feeling her open up to him he feels her pout when he pulls his fingers out of her.

He reaches down with one hand making quick work of undoing his jeans pushing them and his boxers down to his ankles, the whole time his lips never leaving hers. He gathers more of her juices and uses them mixed with his precum to slick his cock, he lines himself up to her wet hole. Her eyes shoot open and her fingers dig into his forearms, she pulls away from him gasping. “Oh God… oh God… fuck!” She screams as he bottoms out in her. He buries his face in her neck not moving trying to catch his breath, trying to get used to her pussy that felt like a vice grip around his cock. He slowly starts moving looking down at her watching her face change from pain to pleasure and her screaming “oh God” sounded a lot different.

“Feel good sugar?” He moans fucking into her faster.

“Yeah!” She pants looking at him, her pupils blown, her body bucking to meet his.

 “Fuck, baby you feel amazing.” Merle hadn’t been in anything this good in a long time. He slides his hand down her body, when his thumb meets her clit, her whole body left the hood of his car.

“Fuck… fuck.” She could feel what felt like electricity run through her body, she felt kind of like this when she would get off by herself but this time was already more intense than it that had ever been.

“Cum for me girl… I can feel your close.” He grunts snapping his hips harder, rubbing her clit even harder.

“FUCK MERLE!” She screams her thighs squeezing around him, her back arching, her pussy clamping around his cock, her juices gushing around his cock.

“Fuck yeah.” Merle growls fucking her through what he guessed from her reaction her first orgasm, he watches as she calms down as he pulls out of her cumming all over her stomach and tits.

“Oh God, it wasn’t anything like that with him.” She pants.

“You're welcome, now come on get dressed, get you to work.” He smirks buttoning his jeans, noticing her blush. “What? Why are you blushing?” He asks.

 “Um… I don’t have to work I kinda lied to get you alone,” She smirks. “That’s why I waited til Day was cookin'.” She admits.

He laughed, he liked this girl. “You tricky lil shit,” He laughs shaking his head. “Still want me to take you home?” He asks.

“Only to get more clothes… was thinking maybe I could stay a few more nights. It is summer time we ain't got school.” She pouts.

“Fuck… forgot how young you were, get in the car.” He smiles, swatting her on the ass.

 “I’ll be 17 next month.” She tells him.

“Fuck, I ain't been 17 in hell… 33 years.” He chuckles starting his car.

“Your 50 years old?” She gasps.

“Yea, you just fucked an old man,” He laughs. “Does that gross you out?” He asks.

“Hell no. I just thought you was younger you don’t look that old… I mean I knew you was older than my dad, just didn’t know you was that much older is all.” She smiles scooting to the middle of the bench seat, picking his arm up laying it over her shoulders.

“Yeah, you dad is Daryl’s age… fuck they hated each other. Daryl and Rick would fight all the time, your dad got his ass kicked a lot by Dar. Fuck they even expelled Dar for fighting so much.” Merle laughs remembering watching proudly as his little brother kicked her dad's and his best friend Shane’s ass, who were now cops.

“So, can I stay a few more nights… Daddy?” She smirks looking up at him.

“You can stay all fuckin' summer if you want.” He answers squeezing her tit.

“Don’t know if Dad will let me stay the whole summer but I can stay with you guys for most of it.” She shrugs.

 “I can guarantee you he won’t let you stay with me, he hates me more than Dar.” He laughs.

"Good thing he won’t be home when we get there… and thinks me and Day is staying at her mom's.” She smirks.

“Sneaky lil shits, whose idea was that?” He asks already knowing who’s it was.

 “Mine,” She winks, Merle shakes his head, noticing he was almost to her house. “Go to the back and park, neighbors won’t see it’s you.” She tells him.

“What about your car, you wanna get it?” He asks.

“Nah… I would rather ride with you.” She smiles getting out of his car.

Merle digs his phone out of his pocket, calling Daryl, it didn’t take long for him to answers. “Hey Perv.” Daryl laughs. “Hey this perv just fucked the 16-year-old daughter of the sheriffs on the hood of his car.” He smiles. “You’re a fuckin' liar and the truth ain't in ya.” Daryl says. “No, I really did, and she asked for it.” He tells his brother. “Fuck really? Gotta tell me this story.” Daryl says. “I will, ain't got time right now, waiting on her to get some clothes from her house. I’ll come over after I drop her off at the house,” Merle says seeing her come out the back door of her house. “Alright gotta go, I’ll be over tonight.” Merle tells Daryl. “See ya later perv.” Daryl laughs hanging up.

 Merle slips his phone back in his pocket, just as she opens the car door getting in. “Texted Day told her work called and left a message saying they didn’t need me after all, told her I was goin' stay a few more nights,” She smiles. “And don’t worry I won’t tell her about this.” She adds. “Good girl.” Merle smiles as she scoots to his side as he pulls out of her driveway.

 


End file.
